


Future (Im)Perfect

by harmonyfb



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyfb/pseuds/harmonyfb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the <i>Firefly</i> timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future (Im)Perfect

"You, too?"

She expected the stranger to jump; they always did. But then he didn't. It was confusing. He turned around to stare at her, no, _through_ her, before he turned back to watch the alley.

"Don't know what you're on about, lady. I suggest you mind your own business." His accent was strange; supposed to sound like one place, but it carried the sounds of a thousand others.

"Your head. They put things in mine, too. I can't get them out. They hurt sometimes. Do yours?" Her fingers traced lightly over his scalp, and this time he did flinch.

"How'd you - never mind. Yeah, I had something shoved in there, used to hurt. Courtesy of a bunch of soldier boys. Got it removed."

"Mine's still there. It can't come out. It made you old, didn't it? I sometimes think I'm older, too, but the mirror doesn't agree."

This time, he bothered to look at her, and the ghost of a familiar smile played over his lips. "No, love, you're not old. Just feels that way." His eyes flicked back towards the darkened alleyway, and he said, not unkindly, "You won't want to be here in a few minutes. Go on, now."

From behind her she heard Simon's voice, calling her back to the ship, back to safety. She hated to go; hated that she never saw the sunshine anymore. Any sunshine. She took one last, lingering look at the stranger before she turned on her heel. Over her shoulder she said, "You're a liar. It can't come out, ever. It'll keep on, and on, til you wish you were dead. But you won't be."

She let Simon pull her on board; it was useless to resist - she wasn't stupid, and he was stronger than her in ways that she still resented.

"Who was that you were talking to? We can't afford for you to be telling people things, it's not safe. River, what did you say?"

"He's nobody. I just told him he's broken, like me."


End file.
